Invisible
by Smori
Summary: One-Shot. Slight AU. Natsume's dating someone who isn't Mikan. It happens to be Mikan's arch rival for the last four years, Luna. She can't stand to see the two together because she secretly loves Natsume, but what can she do?


**Author's Note:** This is a slight AU, one-shot story where Luna is not...evil. Everyone is a Senior at Alice High.

**Summary: **Natsume's dating someone who isn't Mikan. It happens to be Mikan's arch rival for the last four years, Luna. She can't stand to see the two together because she secretly loves Natsume, but what can she do?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy or "Invisible."

* * *

**Invisible**

_She can't see the way your eyes  
__Light up when you smile  
__She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
__And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
__But you are everything to me_

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan shouted as she walked in the classroom like she had every morning for the last seven years. Everyone was now either seventeen or eighteen and a Senior at Alice High. Her smile remained glued, fake on her face, but her eyes dimmed when she looked to the back to see the seat that had been hers for almost the last four years now taken by none other than Luna Koizumi, her arch rival. It was obvious to everyone except Mikan herself and maybe Natstume that Mikan liked Natsume. She had just been to slow. Someone else got him first. They hadn't been dating long - Natsume and Luna. A couple of weeks or so, but Natsume just seemed so..happy with her. Mikan felt like she'd lost.

Mikan took her newer seat infront of Natsume, beside Hotaru. She turned around to say hello to the couple, but found herself speechless and frowning when she saw Luna all up on Natsume, flirting and giggling. Her first reaction was to do what she had always done, yell at the girl to move. But now, Natsume was her boyfriend. She didn't have the right anymore. She was still only Natsume's best friend. Her frown quickly flipped into a fake smile when Natsume looked at her, but he seemed to notice. "You okay, Polka?" He asked, using the nick name he had made for her many years ago.

She furrowed her brows together, acting mad, though she could never really be mad at the boy. "It's Mikan. Mi-kan." The brunette pouted cutely, crossing her arms over her small chest. "And, yes. I am fine." He just shrugged, eyebrow raised. Luna tugged on his sleeve, and almost immediately, his attention went back to her. Mikan's cute pout turned into a frown, she had been doing that a lot, and she turned forward in her seat.

Why was it so hard to see Natsume happy with someone other than her? Maybe it wasn't the fact that he was just with anyone else, he was with Luna. And Luna was just...evil. Luna had always picked on Mikan ever since she transfered into Alice their Freshman year. What did he see in her? Sure she was pretty, but was that all? Mikan couldn't really think of any other good qualities about the other girl..

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

"Why don't you just tell him you love him?" Mikan's eyes widened from her daze and her head snapped in her best friend's direction. "What? You cannot be serious. You are so in love with Hyuuga." It was a good thing Hotaru had a soft voice and only Mikan could hear her.

Mikan, on the other hand, was not as good as Hotaru when it came to keeping her voice down. "I do not!" Mikan tried to whisper. Her whisper came out as more of a soft shout. "I just hate the fact that he's with Luna of all the girls he could be with!"

"You mean instead of you." Hotaru commented back with a wide smirk on her thin lips.

Mikan glared at her lavender-eyed friend. "No." She said slow and quietly, trying to put it through her friend's brain, and maybe her own. "I do not. I don't. I never will. It's impossible."

"But so true."

Hotaru smirk only widened when Mikan let out a groan of frustration. "I don't like him like that, Hotaru. He's only my best friend. I just..miss hanging out with him. That's all."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Right. And I'm crazy about Nogi." It obviously sounded sarcastic to everyone except Mikan.

Mikan blinked, taken back a bit. "You like Ruka-pyon?"

It was Hotaru's turn to blink dumbly at her friend. "No, your moron!" She hollered waking the auburn-haired girl upside the head. "That was sarcasm."

Mikan pouted cutely, holding her head where Hotaru had hit her. "You didn't have to hit me." She said in a babyish voice. Her eyes gazed back, looking at the couple yet again. Luna had her head resting on Natsume's shoulder, and he had one arm wrapped around her, a manga in his free hand. She smiled warmly; at least Luna hadn't changed him. Her mind drifted off, and for some reason, she pictured herself and Natsume in that same position, but under their normal hang out spot, the sakura tree located in the courtyard of the school. In her daydream, she turned to Natsume he smiled. That was all it took for her heart to melt, and she kissed the boy.

Mikan's cheeks pinked and she once again turned around in her seat. Why would she ever picture herself kissing Natsume? Had Hotaru been right? Did she, Mikan Sakura, in fact like Natsume Hyuuga?

Of course not. That was preposterous. Just the thought of it was so, so wrong. Sure, Natsume was tall with dark raven hair and those deep crimson eyes, and cute - okay, he was what most girls defined as _hot_, but that didn't mean Mikan had any attraction towards him. And if she did, she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, especially not herself. But there was nothing to worry about there because she had no feelings towards the boy besides him being her best boy friend.

Her cheeks pinked at those two words. Two words. Not boyfriend which was one word. He was her boy friend. A friend who was a boy. A male friend. Yes, he was her male friend. Her best male friend. And that's all he would ever be. Nothing more than a friend of hers.

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
__And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
__And everything that we could be _

When school was over, Mikan went home to her empty house as she always did. Her parents had both passed away before she the age of seven; her father passing away before she was even born. Until Mikan was sixteen, she had been living with Narumi Anjo, a friend of her parents and a teacher at her school. When she turned sixteen, she was allowed to live in the home that she grew up in, which happened to be in the same town of Alice. Narumi and the State helped pay for her bills and everything she needed. She was seventeen now and used to being home alone. For a while before Natsume started dating Luna, she had spent a majority of her time at Natsume's house, but now his time was filled with Luna.

Mikan found herself outside an hour later. She hated being locked up inside that house with nothing to do. She knew Hotaru was busy this week with some science project she and Ruka were working on. That only really left Natsume free to do anything, but he was most likely busy with Luna. Despite that, Mikan slowly walked herself to the Hyuuga household.

Natsume's house was huge, what most would call a mansion. It was three stories, not including the basement, with ten or so bedrooms though only four were actually used as bedrooms. One fore Natusme's parents, Ioran and Kaoru Hyuuga; the second for Natsume himself; the third for his little fourteen year old sister, Aoi Hyuuga, a Freshman at Alice High; and a guest bedroom. The house was beautifully painted white with black shutters and a red front door. It had a surround porch and a balcony on the third floor, but only in the back of the house. They had their own in-ground, squared swimming pool with attached hot tub and a playground in the back yard. That place was where Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume had spent most of their childhood and early teen years.

Mikan, busy admiring the landscape of the house, didn't notice the woman with long, jet black hair and light, ruby red eyes walk out on the porch. "Mikan-chan?" She called to the auburn-haired teen. Mikan turned and smiled at the woman, and she pleasantly smiled back at the teen. "It sure has been a while," she said motioning for Mikan to come up to the house. "Come inside."

Mikan stepped up on the porch, "It's nice to see you, Kaoru-san." She said smiling at the woman. Kaoru opened the door and led Mikan inside.

"It's nice to see you too, Mikan-chan!" Kaoru said taking the girl into her arms. "What has it been now, two or three months that you haven't been over?"

Mikan relaxed into the woman's touch and hugged her back. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've been busy." She lied. She hadn't been over because of Luna.

Kaoru ended the hug, pulling Mikan back at arm's length away to get a good look at the girl. "You've been doing okay all on your own?" Mikan went to open her mouth, but Kaoru interrupted. "And I don't want any lies from you, missy. I wanna know the truth. How have you been?"

Mikan stayed quiet for a moment, then smiled. "I've been okay. A bit lonely, but that won't ever change." She lied again. It could change if she had her best friend back. Truth was, she missed coming over to Natsume's house to his family and home-cocked meals. "But other than that, I've been fine."

Kaoru didn't look pleased. "You know this house is like a second house for you. You are like a second daughter to me, Mikan-chan, and you always will be." She smiled warmly. "And look at you," she said examining the young girl. "When was the last time you had a home-cocked meal? You look too thin. How would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no, Kaoru-san. I couldn't do that to you all."

The woman made a face, like she was almost annoyed. "It's never a bother to pull up another chair, Mikan-chan. We used to do it everyday for the three of you kids, remember? You used to come over almost every day for dinner because you were scared of Narumi-san's cooking." Both laughed at the memories. "And I'm sure you aren't eating all that healthy on your own." SHe paused for a minute. "Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"It's settled then. You will be staying for dinner." She announced happily. "You can go upstairs with Aoi if you would like. Natsume won't be home for another house or so, working on some project with Luna-chan." Mikan faked a smile at the name. She nodded and headed upstairs, secretly wishing she was going up the stairs to see Natsume and not Aoi. She stopped at the door to Natsume's room. She had so many memories in here, most of the leading up till a couple months ago. Was she really losing her best friend to her worst enemy? And did she really have feeling for him?

Without even realizing it, Mikan found herself inside his room. It looked the same as it always did. Three of the walls were painted a dark red while the last wall was black. He had a tall, black dresser placed against one of the red walls. On top were a couple of picture frames. There was one picture of Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and she when they were in elementary school; another of them on their first day of middle school; another one of the four of them on their first day of high school; one of Natsume and his family that looked about two or three years old; another of Natsume and Luna; and the last one of Natsume and Mikan.

It was one of those pictures you take in the photo booths with four different poses. The first one was just Mikan grinning wildly with Natsume's normal, monotone look. The next had Mikan trying to make the boy smile with her hands on either side of his mouth. The third one was of the boy smirking and Mikan pouting cutely. And the last one was Mikan kissing Natsume on the cheek, him not looking to pleased.

Mikan smiled warmly, remembering that day. It hadn't been but a couple months ago.

"You know, he probably misses you as much as you miss him." Mikan jumped in shock as the new voice. She turned around to find Aoi standing at the door with a smile. "Sorry, I thought you heard me walk in." Aoi grinned. She looked a lot like her mother; long jet black hair and dark, ruby red eyes. "My mother talks about you all the time and questions him on whether you two had a fight or not. She believes that's why you haven't been over when it's obvious that the real reason is Luna."

Mikan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Aoi?"

Aoi walked in a circle around the older girl. "I mean, it's obvious that you're jealous of that Luna girl, am I right?"

Mikan tried to hide her blush. "Well, yes. She's taking my best friend from me."

Aoi stopped directly behind the other girl. Mikan could hear the grin on her face, "Oh, but we know that's not the real reason, is it, Mikan-nee?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Aoi kept walking and made her way in front of Mikan. She smiled up at the taller girl. "You like him, right?" Mikan's eyes widened slightly. "Like, you like like him."

Mikan let out a fake laugh, "What are you talking about, Aoi. That's absurd." She said rolling her eyes.

Aoi paused, making a face at the girl. "Mhmm. Okay, Mikan-nee. Whatever you say." She leaned in closer. "But you might not wanna sit back for too much longer; you might lose him for good." And the smaller Hyuuga child was gone.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
__Instead of just invisible_

Natsume came home an half an hour later than he had told his parents. He walked in the door, trying to think of an apology, and expecting the house to be filled with silence. When he got in though, all he heard was laughter. He heard his little sister Aoi, his mother, and-

He knew that laugh anywhere. It was a magical sound. It was Mikan's laugh.

Mikan was in his house? Mikan was over at his house, while he was not, eating dinner with his family?

He slowly made his way into the dinning room where in fact Mikan was sitting down at his family's diner table, eating and laughing with them about who knows what. Was that jealousy he felt in the pit of his stomach?

Mikan was turned around, facing his family, so she didn't see him enter. She looked cute as always with her long brown hair, a sun dress, and flip flops. "Oi, Natsume." Aoi said, waving. "Hope you don't mind, but we started dinner without you."

Mikan turned around and smiled at him. Natsume felt his heart melt. Hadn't he been trying to avoid Mikan for over a month now? And here she was, in his house, having dinner with his family, using the famous Mikan-smile on him that always makes his heart melt. "Yeah, no big deal. I'm not hungry anyways. I'm gonna go up and take a shower." And just before Natsume left, he saw Mikan's smile fade away.

It hurt Natsume to see Mikan. For a couple months now, he had been purposely avoiding Mikan, but trying to make it look like an accident. A way he did that was by getting a girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. He didn't really like the girl, nor did he particularly care for the girl, but she was a distraction. She was what he needed to get away from Mikan for a while.

Why was he avoiding Mikan, some may ask. It wasn't until recently when talking with his two other best friends, that they kindly pointed out his attraction towards Mikan. At first he said Hotaru and Ruka were just crazy and walked away. But as he hung out with Mikan later, he realized just how right they had been. He didn't know for how long he had liked her, but he, Natsume Hyuuga, had a thing for Mikan Sakura. He wasn't sure what his feelings were exactly, but he knew they were not what he felt around Hotaru or anyone else.

Natsume didn't want to lose his relationship with Mikan by telling her about his feelings and getting rejected, so he just decided it would be best to distance himself. The day after that, he ran into Luna, the so-called president of his so-called fanclub. She asked him out like she did every time she saw him. The only difference was this time, he said yes.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, were invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize_

"He's been acting weird lately." Ioran commented as he son rushed off from the room. "I'll have a talk with him later."

"I think Mikan-nee should, Tou-san." Aoi said in her childish voice, grinning at Mikan. "She is, after all, his best friend. She would definitely be able to get what ever is wrong with him out."

"I- Uh.." Mikan stuttered. No one seemed to hear her.

"That's a great idea, Aoi!" Kaoru said smiling happily. "Best friends need to reunite after fighting." Mikan wanted to calmly point out that they weren't fighting, but the woman never gave her a chance to talk. "You two should go make up." Kaoru said eagerly.

"N-now?" Mikan asked. She didn't even know what she would say. His mother was expecting them to make up because apparently they were in a fight.

"Oh, yes!" Kaoru said rather excitedly. "I expect to see a hug after this is all sorted out!" She explained.

Did she really think that Mikan and Natsume and were in fight? "Uh.. Okay. Got it." Mikan said excusing herself. Before she turned to leave the dinning room, she looked back at the three. All of them were smiling at her, as if wishing her good luck.

Once Mikan was gone, Aoi spoke. "Kaa-san, you do know that Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee aren't fighting, right?" Kaoru only smiled and continued eating.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
__Baby let me love you, let me want you_

Natsume left a sigh escape from his lips as his back hit his bed. What was he doing? Who was he lying to? Each time he saw Mikan, it was getting harder to lie to her and to himself. He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself from her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he cared for her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that she was only his. He wanted to- "Okay, stop thinking, Natsume. Get a hold of yourself." And now, here he was thinking about those kind of things between Mikan and himself. Maybe he really was a pervert like Mikan always said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Go away, Aoi." He groaned, not wanting to deal with any of his family's stuff. There was another knock at the door. He groaned, sitting up. "Go away." He called, rather annoyed. With a third knock, he got up and forced the door open. "I said-" He stopped mid-sentence, surprised to see not a member of his family, but Mikan standing at his door. He gulped.

"Sorry to disappoint you. It's only me." She said softly.

Natsume stepped aside. "Sorry. I thought you were one of them. Uh, wanna come in?" Mikan only responded with a small nod and walked past him into his room. She found herself comfortably seated on the end of his bed. Natsume sat opposite of her. The two sat in silence for a bit before Natsume spoke up. "So what brought you over tonight?"

Mikan turned to him, almost looking hurt. "Did you not want me here?" She said softly.

Natsume then realized how he might have sounded to the girl. "Oh. Yeah." Her eyes fell to the ground. "I mean no. I mean, I didn't _not_ want you here." He cursed under his breath. Since when did Natsume Hyuuga start stuttering? Mikan looked back up at him, looking confused. Natsume sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough day."

"More like couple of months if you ask me." She muttered softly, just loud enough for him to make out the words.

He hung his head. "Yeah, I know. I've been a shitty best friend, haven't I?" The two fell silent. "Listen, Polka," he started.

"Mikan." She interrupted.

Natsume grinned, "I'm really sorry. I know I've been busy with Luna and everything-" She scoft. Mikan actually looked pissed as she rolled her eyes and looked away from the boy.

"Right, Luna." Mikan growled. Natsume raised an eyebrow. He knew Luna wasn't exactly Mikan's biggest fan, but he had never heard her talk this way about anyone. Maybe she really hated Luna? "I mean, what do you see in that girl?" She asked suddenly. "She's pretty, sure, but there are plenty of better girls out there for you."

_Like you._ Natsume added mentally. "Well, she was always asking me out-"

"Which you found annoying, I might add."

"-so I thought I'd give her a shot. It went nice, and I just haven't stopped seeing her." It was a lie. Luna had kind of annoyed him their first date. And all the other dates.

"You can't be serious about her, Natsume." And just who was Mikan to tell him who he couldn't date? It wasn't like she was trying anything. "She's a horrible person."

"She's rather nice."

"Nice? How is anything she done considered nice?"

"Look, Mikan." He said using her real name. "I know you're my best friend, but what gives you the right to tell me who I can or can't date?"

Mikan frowned, hurt by his tone. "I'm not saying you can't date her, I'm saying you could do better."

"Like who?"

"Anyone."

"Name someone."

"Anna."

"Dating Yuu."

"Nonoko."

"With Kistuneme."

"Sumeri."

"Uh, no thanks. And she's dating Koko."

"Well, anyone is better than Luna Koizumi." Mikan annunciated on the girl's name. "She's only been my rival for like, three years, Natsume!"

Natsume blinked. "She has?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes. Where have you been?" She whispered. The two stayed in silence for a minute. "Hotaru?"

"What?" Natsume asked, confused.

"There's Hotaru." Natsume suddenly burst into a laughter. Mikan blinked, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Me and Hotaru?" He asked through his laughs. "That's funny, Polka. That would never happen. That's saying that like.." He paused.

"Saying like you and I would ever happen." Mikan whispered out, her eyes shifting to the floor.

Natsume frowned. "Right." And yet another silence fell between the two. This one longer than the rest. Neither knew what to say.

"Natsume," Mikan finally spoke after a couple minutes. She turned to face him completely, and he did the same. He 'hn'ed softly. What would she ask? If the two of them could ever be a couple? If he had feelings for her? Maybe, say that she had feelings for him? "I want to know why you are dating Luna, truthfully."

"Truthfully?" Natsume repeated, a little disappointed that this was what Mikan had to ask. Could he answer her truthfully? Was it time he told Mikan the truth? Mikan only nodded. "To distract myself from you." Mikan's eyes widened in shock. "I don't mean that in a bad way like you're annoying. I mean that in a way so that I could get my head on straight."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Natsume scooted closer to the girl, taking one of her hands in his own. "Truthfully, Luna was just someone to you out of my mind, Mikan." The way he said her name made her shiver. "Truthfully, I think I like you, Mikan. And I don't mean, hey, you're my best friend. I mean, hey, I think I might be falling for you, and I don't know what to do about it." Mikan was quiet, obviously in shock. "Please, say something. Anything."

"You..like me?" Mikan asked after a moment. Natsume only nodded. "I-" She paused, pulling her hand back. Natsume frowned. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, 'am I sure?'" Natsume asked.

"What about Luna. You like her, You're dating her."

Natsume went for the girl's hand again, but she pulled away. "Only because I couldn't stand to be around you and not have you."

"You're...you're being serious, aren't you?" Mikan asked, almost sounding scared. "I- I don't know what to say."

Natsume moved closer. "Don't say anything. Just tell me how think makes you feel."

"How what makes me-" She was cut off by Natsume. By his lips. Pressed against hers. Natsume's lips were on her own. At first, her eyes were wide, but after a second, she relaxed in the kiss, and started kissing the boy back. His hands snaked their way around her slender waist and hers up around his neck. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in. He pushed her back softly against his bed, leaning over her, and having power over her. After a minute, the two broke apart, both gasping for air and breathing heavily. Natsume's hair barely touching Mikan's soft, pale face tickled her. She looked up into his red eyes, and for the moment, she felt safe; like nothing could ever hurt her again. Like nothing in her past mattered because at this moment, Natsume was hers.

Natsume was hers? Since when? He had a girlfriend. He was Luna. Was this cheating, even if it was Luna?

Mikan quickly pushed the raven-haired lad off of her, him rolling off to the side. "Mikan, what are-"

"I have to go." She said rather quickly, standing up. "We can't do this, Natsume." She said, looking pitifully into his eyes. "You..you have a girlfriend. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over tonight." And with that, she was gone. Natsume went to run after her, but Aoi caught him at the stairs.

"Move, Aoi." He growled.

She shook her head at her older brother. "Before you go and make out, I mean make up with Mikan-nee, you have to take care of this Luna 'problem'." And sadly, Natsume knew she was right. The only thing that seemed to be standing in between he and Mikan being together was Luna and himself.

_You just see right through me  
__But if you only knew me  
__We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
__Instead of just invisible_

For the first time in years, Mikan walked into school the next morning without a smile on her face. There was no 'good morning' to the class. There was no attempt to hug Hotaru. She just silently took her seat. Everyone in the room seemed shocked and concerned. "What's wrong with you?" Hotaru asked in her monotone voice, not letting her concern show.

"Nothing." Was all she got out of Mikan. Mikan just stayed quiet, sitting still in her seat with this broken look in her eyes.

The Luna walked in the door, eyes all red and puffy, a tissue in one hand, and tears dripping down her cheeks. Mikan glanced up for a second, but turned away just as quickly. "What's wrong, Luna-sama?" One of her wannabe followers asked. This got everyone's attention, minus Hotaru and Mikan, to the girl.

She gave a dramatic sigh and rest the back of her hand against her forehead. "It's Natsume-kun." At Natsume's name, Mikan's head snapped up. There were about five or six girls surrounding the sobbing teen now. "He... He broke up with me." Her posse of fakes all gasped, hand over mouth and everything, completely shocked.

"Did he tell you why?"

"Is he insane?"

"He'll come back!"

Luna's tears just kept falling. "He- he told me that he loved someone else."

Mikan's ears perked up. Natsume had broken up with Luna somewhere between her leaving his house last night and this morning. He told Luna that he loved someone else, not her. She had to find him.

"What a jerk!" One of her girls screamed, completely ignored by Mikan. "We should-"

Mikan stood up in her seat, gaining the attention of everyone in the class, including Luna and her posse. "I- uh.." She stuttered. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Was the first thing she thought of. Luna and her posse seemed unfazed by Mikan's outburst and continued on about the breakup. Mikan couldn't help but smile and she found herself running down the hallways of school. If Natsume wasn't in class, there was only one other place he would be: their tree. And by their tree, she meant the sakura tree out in the courtyard beside the school. It was where Natsume spent most of his time to think, and every one in school knew not to bother him while he was there. There was only one person he every allowed near that area: Mikan.

Mikan found herself panting when she came to a stop in the courtyard. There it was, the sakura tree. Tens of feet tall with beautiful pink, sakura petals and topping it off would be a Natsume, seated on one of the very lower branches. But when Mikan approached, Natsume wasn't in his usual spot. Had she really come all this way for nothing? Where could he be if he wasn't here?

Mikan sighed, taking a seat in Natsume's normal spot. "I love you too." She whispered in the wind. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, letting the warmth of the breeze run across her face. Luna had said that when Natsume broke up with her, he had said he loved someone else. Not liked. So, that meant he did love her right?

"You love who too?" Mikan's eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Natsume, quite literally. He was only inches away from her with a smug smirk on his lips.

Mikan was to scared to scream, but her fear was quickly overwhelmed with embarrassment. Had he been here along? Maybe higher up? Had he heard her? She let out a soft 'eep' sound. "What are you talking about?" Playing dumb seemed the best way to go about this.

"You said, and I quote, 'I love you too'. So I asked, 'You love_ who_ too?'" Why was he so close? Her cheeks turned a bright red, but she avoided his eyes and looked down at the ground. "Mikan?" She gazed back up. The way he said her name. The way he looked at her with those dark, crimson eyes. The way his hair fell perfectly without him even trying. Everything he did was just so perfect.

And she loved it.

She loved him.

But could she tell him that? Last night, she seemed so ready to jump into his arms and tell him how she felt even though he had a girlfriend. But here, single, she couldn't find the words. "I-" She stuttered. "You see," She tried again.

The corner of Natsume's lips turned up into a smile. A genuine Natsume smile, not a smirk. Not many had the luxury of seeing this sight, but here her was, smiling at Mikan. "I love you three." He said quietly. And then he kissed her.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile..._


End file.
